Somos tres
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Bulma se aleja de Vegeta de manera misteriosa, el no reconoce que extraña las caricias de la heredera Brief sin embargo intentará saber si Bulma lo a reemplazado por otro..,


Nada me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

Es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió

"Somos tres"

Desde aquel misterioso hombre del futuro había avisado de la llegada de los misteriosos androides de la patrulla roja todos se dedicaban a entrenar, en especial Vegeta que se la vivía entrenando en cuanta cámara de gravedad le construyera el padre de Bulma que en cierta forma sin proponerselo se convirtió en su mujer.

Todo había sucedido de una manera difícil de explicar pero entre tantas peleas, un buen dia habían terminado haciendo el amor de una manera que ninguno de los dos imaginó salvajes sedientos el uno del otro , volviéndose una necesidad estar juntos casi todas las noches a excepción cuando la joven empresaria trabajaba hasta tarde o simplemente alguno de los dos no andaba de humor.

Pero hace más de una semana que el Príncipe Saiyajin no veía a Bulma por ningún lado, ya no lo visitaba en su alcoba ni siquiera le gritaba a la menor oportunidad como solía hacer, simplemente había estado a su parecer estar huyendo de él. Vegeta seguía su entrenamiento como de costumbre pero no evitaba pensar en contra de su voluntad en la ausencia de aquella terrícola que sabía estaba en la casa porque podía sentir el ki de la peliazul, que aunque le costaba admitir lo hacía sentir estúpidamente bien, se preguntó por un instante si se interesaba de nuevo por el insecto de Yamcha o por algún otro humano.

Y pensar que la creía suya..

Las cosas siguieron así las semanas siguientes haciendo cada vez más gruñón al saiyajin pasando más tiempo en la cámara de gravedad entrenando como siempre, para alcanzar su máximo poder y vencer el sólo a los malditos androides. Llevaba más de dos semanas sin sexo, sin Bulma, eso lo ponía insoportable y un poco celoso de aquel (no sabía si era real ese alguien) que le quitaba el tiempo a la terrícola esa, apretó los puños para salir de la cámara de gravedad e ir almorzar, pensar tonterías le había despertado el apetito de manera bestial.

Se introdujo a la cocina, la mesa estaba servida con 20 suculentos platillos diferentes dispuestos a ser devorados por el. Y ahí estaba ella, en el otro extremo de la mesa Bulma sujetaba una taza de te entre las manos con apariencia de cansancio, lucía más delgada y ojerosa al ver al Saiyajin se sobresalto. Vegeta se sentó frente a ella sin decirle nada, ella tendría que hablarle siempre lo hacía. ¿Que diablos le ocurria?, primero era gritona, mandona, lograba seducirlo y luego sin más lo tiraba como trapo viejo, eso no era normal estaba convencido, ¡había otro!

Se miraron en silencio, los ojos de ella estaban humedecidos.

_Mis padres salieron de viaje, no te preocupes por la comida_Dijo la chica sin mirar al Saiyajin quien lanzó un gruñido, no podía verlo a los ojos si lo hacía terminaría llorando, se levantó la mesa para escapar de nuevo de la presencia masculina.

_ ¿A donde vas mujer?_ preguntó Vegeta

_Necesito tomar aire, estuve encerrada varios días._respondió sin mirarlo ausente de ese tono de voz coqueto con el que solía dirigirse a él.

El saiyajin no pensaba dejarla escapar, necesitaba saber aquella duda que le carcomia por dentro

_ Estas muy demacrada mujer, ¿Quieres decirme algo?_ inquirió el Príncipe ansioso por conocer su respuesta. Ella suspiro decidida a encararlo.

_ Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros se acabó_ cada palabra costaba trabajo pronunciar a Bulma quien ponía todo su esfuerzo humano para no llorar sin saber que heria el orgulloso corazón de Vegeta.

_¿Hay otro?_ preguntó apretando los puños sobre la mesa conteniendo su ira. No quería demostrar a la terrícola que era más que sexo en su vida.

_Si

El Príncipe asintió y trató de seguir comiendo, la ira lo invadía por completo. Se sentía rechazado y humillado por una vulgar humana, sintió unas ganas tremendas de volar todo el mundo en pedazos pero se contuvo.

_¿Es mejor que yo?_preguntó sin contenerse

_¿QUE?

_¡Responde maldita sea!

_No me explique bien Vegeta, somos tres

_¿Tres?

_ No pensaba decirte pero creo tienes derecho_

_¡Habla con un carajo!

_Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

El coraje que sintió Vegeta se evaporo casi tan rápido como llegó . Las palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza como un eco, se había quedado sin habla.

_ ¿Di algo no?_

El saiyajin se había quedado sin habla, sonrió de lado mientras miraba a Bulma fruncir el ceño confundida por la reacción del altivo Príncipe.

_Espero sea niño mujer, alimentate bien quiero un Saiyajin fuerte_

Eso era todo, el saiyajin más frío había aceptado su paternidad a su modo, Bulma sonrió acercándose al padre de su futuro bebé para besarle la mejilla con ternura haciendo enrojecer a Vegeta.

¿Reviews?

Espero les haya gustado


End file.
